Siete Pecados Para Siete Magos
by Topsecretthetrue000
Summary: Después de la salida de Lockhart del San Mungo, este decide cobrar venganza contra Harry y sus amigos y les manda un terrible hechizo que hace que cada uno actué de acuerdo a un pecado capital…Podrán aguantarse unos a otros…¡Por supuesto que no! 7rw:cap
1. Reporte De Gilderoy Lockhart

Sinopsis: Después de la salida de Lockhart del San Mungo, este decide cobrar venganza contra Harry y sus amigos y les manda un terrible hechizo que hace que cada uno actué de acuerdo a un pecado capital… Podrán aguantarse unos a otros… ¡Por supuesto que no!

Genero: Comedia/Parodia

Reporte medimágico del paciente Gilderoy Lockhart

Padecimiento: Amnesia Permanente Por Encantamiento

Tratamiento. "La piedra"

Fecha (3 días antes del ingreso a Howgarts)

Reporte: El paciente Gilderoy lockhart a tenido un progreso favorable después de haber pasado por la etapa de creerse un personaje de la televisión muggle (Debemos de quitar las televisiones de los cuartos) (Aun mas importante debemos de desactivar el servicio de la luz eléctrica! Sale Carisima!…) (Por que tenemos luz si no la necesitamos… Ah! Ya me acorde para ver la tele D) Al parecer llamado "Parney" que tortura a los niños con ridículas canciones y bailes. (Todas las medimagas dan un grito de terror se agachan, se balancean y se chupan el dedo) su tratamiento se le ha aplicado en varias…

O No! Ahí viene de nuevo… S.O.S. Ayuda Todos están muertos de miedo y desesperación… Si alguien lee esto por favor que sepa… que… O Maldita Sea Que Es Eso… Por Favor Perdón a la familia de… el Sanador… ayudante…

Noooo…

Continuación del reporte después de encontrar los cadáveres de 3 medimagos que se hicieron cargo de este caso: Después de creerse un nuevo personaje de la televisión al parecer llamado "el brujo de _Hair_" y de muy buen Hair…

-Ay Lockhart pero con que te lavas tu cabellito…no, no me digas la receta secreta de Snape… Wiii Que Coincidencia yo uso el mismo tratamiento…

-Señor… Guarde la compostura ¬¬

-OK es hora de traerle algo de su propiedad al paciente para ver si lo reconoce y así recobra la memoria, tráigale su capa roja

La enfermera saca su varita y pronuncia "Accio capa" de inmediato la capa vuela hacia ella y le pega por detrás al doctor provocando que se cayera de bruces.

-OH OH… Enervate! Sanador aquí esta la capa- Todo Dicho con una voz muy melosa.

-Muchas gracias-Con una sonrisa en la boca muy hipócrita- Buenos Días señor Lockhart Sabe usted que es esto

-Por supuesto, eso es una capa, Tengo diez verdad profe, verdad que si, diga que si, ándele si ¿,

-Si. Señor- se voltea y le dice a la enfermera- Tratamiento!

-Accio Tratamiento!- De inmediato llega una roca volando y se la golpean en la cabeza a Lockhart

Cuando Lockhart Recupero el sentido le volvieron a hacer la misma pregunta…

-Eso es una capa, Tengo diez verdad profe, verdad que si, diga que si, ándele si ¿?.

-Claro pero esa capa le pertenecía a usted, ahora recuerda algo?

-(Se Pone las manos en la cabeza y se murmura para el mismo) Entonces eso quiere decir que yo soy, soy… ¡Caperucita Roja! Una niña muy hermosa… se paro y se puso a brincar sobre las camas, tomó un botiquín medimágico y gritó.

-Le llevo sus medicinas a mi abuelita por que esta enferma- Y en su camino por las camas se encontró a una viejecita que estaba enferma de diarrea compulsiva y le metió en la boca un montón de superflops laxantes receta de Mary Poppins

Y de pronto el Tratamiento cayó de nuevo sobre la cabeza de lockhart.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Por que envió el tratamiento señorita! Podíamos haberlo dejado libre con esa personalidad ya que no lastimaba a nadie- Se dan la vuelta y ven a todos los viejecitos tirados, pisados y algunos en el baño.

-Sin comentarios

-Enervate!-Lockhart se recupero y por centésima vez quisieron intentar que lograra recuperar su memoria…

-Tratamiento!

-No existe el mal ni el bien solo existe el poder…

-Tratamiento!

-Pika Pika Chuu!...

-Tratamiento!-

- Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando yoho…

-Tratamiento!

-¿que paso, ¿que hago aquí? Yo soy Gilderoy Lockh…

-Tratamiento! (-Oh Oh)

-My Humps, My Humps, My Humps…

- Me doy- dijo el medimago mientras observaba a Lockhart bailar y bailar moviendo esto y moviendo lo otro… Todos los pacientes estaban ya traumados por lo que veían.

-Hey Tu! Ven- le grito la ayudante a lockhart

-Me llamaban- Acudió Lockhart con una dulce voz

Después de haberle de dado de golpes en la cabeza al pobre de lockhart…- Ya nos tienes hartos si tu no te curas nos vas a enfermar y traumatizar a nosotros… que no recuerdas quien eres… tu eres Gilderoy Lockhart, El famoso escritor de libros y cinco veces ganador el premio a la sonrisa mas bella, que además fue puesto en ridículo por Harry Potter…

-Ahora lo recuerdo… yo soy Gilderoy Lockhart, El famoso escritor de libros y cinco veces ganador el premio a la sonrisa mas bella, que además fui puesto en ridículo por Harry Potter…

-Si así es- dijeron ilusionados los medimagos al ya tener una excusa suficiente para sacar a lockhart de ahí.

- Adiós Gilderoy, que te vaya bien- y sacaron al pobre de Gilderoy a la calle

-Muy Bien Harry-Se decía a si mismo Lockhart- He esperado mucho tiempo para cobrar mi venganza, bueno en realidad solo han sido dos minutos, pero no tendrán escapatoria ni tu, ni tus amigos… Quisieron hacerme pecar de ingenuo… ahora pecaran ustedes… jajaja… Ahora lo que necesito es escribir una carta… O.o

La gente que lo veía en la calle se estaba empezando a alarmar, así que corrió hacia una plaza que estaba cerca del lugar, para poder arrancar un par de plumas a las pobres palomas…

- Muy bien ahora solo me falta tinta… ¡Que bien una tintorería!...- Inexplicablemente si había tinta.

Escribió la carta y le hablo a una de las palomas que había atrapado…- Necesito que le lleves esto a Harry Potter… y yo… necesito irme a un Spa, comprarme ropa de moda, peinarme… etc, etc...

La gente susurraba… -Si lo necesita- O.o

Tres días después, en Howgarts

La carta estaba ya en manos de Harry (Guau la paloma estaba entrenada) y contenía solo unas cuantas palabras…

7 Pecatus Maximus, Soberbius, Gulus, Lujurious, Iratz, Pireza, Invedia, avareciat, (N/a: Cada palabra corresponde a uno de los pecados capitales, Inventadas por mi xD)

Después de esto nada volverá a ser igual

Firma: Gilderoy Lockarto,

¿Cómo me llamo?... Bueno eso ahora no importa.

Después de terminar de leer la carta Harry cayó al suelo con una gran letra "S" grabada en su mano.


	2. ¿Soñando?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, solo se los pedi prestados a JK para jugar con ellos un rato y divertirme.

Las marcas, programas de TV, frases famosas, otros personajes, etc, tampoco son míos, ni pienso tomar los derechos, ni nada por el estilo, ya que son mencionadas en el FF.

Sinopsis: Después de la salida de Lockhart del San Mungo, este decide cobrar venganza contra Harry y sus amigos y les manda un terrible hechizo que hace que cada uno actué de acuerdo a un pecado capital… Podrán aguantarse unos a otros… ¡Por supuesto que no!

**Genero: Comedia/Parodia**

**_Sueño contagioso_**

Harry despertó y observo alrededor muchas cosas rotas, tinteros, libros desgarrados y algunos vidrios sobre su cabeza al parecer eran de una botella rota, se levanto y al único que encontró cerca era su amigo Ron.

-¿Q…Qui…Quien hizo esto Ron?-Pregunto Harry con una mueca de dolor

-Tu… Harry-Respondió con la cara pálida.

-Y yo me quebré esa botella-Preguntó Harry con cierta inseguridad

-No, eso lo hice yo, necesitaba descargar mi ira contra algún ton… - Se sobre paro y dijo…-estoy realmente enojado por que no hubo banquete en el gran comedor, tengo un hambre atroz ¿Tu sabes por que este año no hubo?

-Si, por que lo borro el escritor…

-Maldito escritor ·/)·$… y yo con esta hambre que tengo

-Escuche eso Ron… - El escritor

-Sabes que… ¡Te odio! Tengo hambre… y sabes que mas…¡te odio! Y con este pastel que me acaba de pasar Harry no voy a completar…- Señalo el pastel y observo algo extraño en su mano…- Una "G"… A que hora me la tatuaste, maldito! me va a matar mi mamá cuando se entere que tengo un tatuaje, haces cosas sin pedir nuestro consentimiento…

-Estoy harto de tus niñerías- Grito el escritor muy enfadado- Voldemort ven aquí creo que te tengo un papel…

Ron se puso pálido como la nieve y se echo el pastel a la boca y dijo…- Chomp, Chomp… Espera me portare bien lo prometo…

-ja ja ja… Esta bien, así me gusta… muahaha… Voldemort, será en otra ocasión, si necesitamos de tus servicios te llamaremos

Voldemort se fue con un puchero en la boca…- y ahora en que trabajaré necesito dinero y rápido… Tengo muchas bocas que alimentar… ay pobrecitos de mis mortifagos… tengo una idea…!¡Voy a trabajar en una novela!… Se llama "La fea mas bella", me queda el protagónico perfecto…

-Ron, no se de que te quejas esa hambruna que sientes no es nada comparada con las que yo sentía en la casa de los Vernon… Con decirte que un día hasta me comí las uñas…

-Eso la mayoría lo hacemos cuando estamos nerviosos…-

-Si… ¿Pero también las uñas de los pies?... y empezó con un súper rollo, todo sobre EL (no el de las chicas súper poderosas) provocando que Ron se quedara dormido… -

20 Minutos después

-Si… recuerdo bien ese día… que tuve que dejar a mi perrito en Alaska… Por cierto que será de el… Ron ¡¡Despierta!!

-¡que decías?¿… Estaba soñando con una gran cena había mucho pastel, pollo y mucho pastel, y jugo… y ya te mencione que había pastel…

-Olvídalo, Vayamos a buscar a Hermione

-De acuerdo

-Pero quiero pastel… pastel, pastel y soda también, también, también… yo quiero pasteeeel y soda tambiéeeeeeeeeeen, pastel paste pastel…

Después de todo este drama

Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras y se encontraron a Hermione en la sala común y saludo de beso a Harry…- Ron observaba con desden – este sintió un ligero escalofrió y sintió como los labios de Hermione se unían con los de el.

Hermione se despegó de un tirón y gritó

-No se que me ha pasado- estaba sudando frió se puso las manos sobre la cara y observo algo nuevo…- que asco… verrugas…- además de las verrugas- una "L" tatuada… mmm… ¿que significara? Harry quieres venir conmigo a la biblioteca a averiguarlo….- en ese instante se percató de la presencia de su amigo pelirrojo- Ron que guapo estas hoy! Aunque tienes un pedacito de pastel a un lado de tu boca… te la voy a quitar y se acerco al chico de una manera muy sospechosa… La chica tenía una extraña forma de ver, que no tenía hace 5 minutos… se observaba en ella… la perversión…

-¿Dónde¿Dónde? Aquí! ... tocándose el pedazo de pan y se lo comió a toda velocidad, Hermione parecía muy decepcionada…

Que les parece si salimos a ver el atardecer-dijo Hermione con inseguridad intentando cambiar de tema al observar que nadie le hacía caso

-Me parece una buena idea- Hablo Harry sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, con un terrible bochorno- ¡que calor! necesito aire fresco

-Yo no tengo calor…-murmuro Ron con una cara de odio dirigida a Hermione

-Por que tú no traes túnica

-Es cierto- dijo Ron con cara afligida- bueno salgamos veamos si encontramos algún amigo en los patios de la escuela…

Desafortunadamente se encontraron a Malfoy

-No te digo que nunca me tomas en cuenta… Me omites

-¿Que decías?…-el escritor

-U.U

-¡Sangre sucia! No te cansas de contaminar el colegio con tu sola presencia,- grito Malfoy a Hermione de una manera muy fría.

-Malfoy si tu eres un mortifago… ¿que haces aquí? Por tu culpa murió Dumbledore…- le reprocho Harry con gran tristeza – Aunque claro yo lo pude haber evitado, con un simple movimiento de varita- continuo un Harry con el ego hasta el cielo

-Alto ahí… Tú también habías dicho que no volverías al colegio hasta encontrar los Horrocruxes…

-Si pero me entró una flojera terrible…

-Que bueno que yo si me lave las manos…- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios… que por cierto Hermione miraba con gran apremio

-Claro, decidiste que tú nada tenias que ver en los asesinatos en esta escuela y borraste tu expediente… ¿No?

- Claro además me lave las manos con agüita y con jabón, así como pimpon…

-Oh el muñequito muy guapo y de cartón-intuyo Harry

-oh, ese que se desenreda el pelo… Que te diga como ¿no?-siguió Malfoy

Eso colmo la paciencia de Harry provocando que el susodicho le tirara un terrible puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este cayera de narices y se rompiera el labio.

-Se levanto con la sangre empapando su boca y hablando sobre su papá, hipogrifos, y pastel…

-¡Que bien!- Ron

Al intentar detener la hemorragia con sus manos observó la letra "E" tatuada en su mano

-Esto no se va a quedar así, me vengaré mejor que todos, mejor que tu, por cierto que poca fuerza, yo la puedo mejorar… ¡¡Seré mejor que tu!! Y si no la puedo mejorar, la tomare a la fuerza aunque quizás no pueda por que aun no tendré fuerza, pero de que te mejoraré ¡Lo haré!- Malfoy salió corriendo del lugar

-La gente en estos días esta un poco retorcida- mencionó Luna que había llegado con su facha de "Soy de Rawenclaw", Pero amo Griffindor… lo digo por las pantuflas, ya que en ellas estaba una gran cabeza de una cierto chico pelirrojo con pecas en su cara… con alas en vez de orejas

-Aja- dijeron todos al unísono observando las grandes pantuflas que traía puesta

Luna sonrió distraídamente y les dijo- Oh veo que se han fijado en mis pantuflas, estoy imponiendo nueva moda sabían… - y sin esperar respuesta continuo- así como lo hice con mi collar de corchos y con los pendientes de rábanos … Estoy segura que en algunos años las demás chicas utilizaran TANTO esta moda como nosotras ahora… que será retro… Wiiiii!!!

-Harry vio a sus amigos y les suplico- diganle que si por que se nos trauma y conto- 1…2…3….

-Por supuesto Luna- dijeron todos a coro con la sonrisa más falsa que se puedan imaginar.

-Ah… es bueno contar con amigos como ustedes que me apoyan en mis deseos…

-Si verdad…- Sentimiento de culpa por parte de todos, mas bien sentimiento de culpa fingido por todos :D

-Todos se vieron un momento y Harry se despidió de Luna con un apretón de manos dado que no encontró una forma de deshacerse de ella. Arruinaría su reputación…

En ese instante Luna soltó un descomunal bostezo solo comparado con los rugidos que daba su sombrero de León del cual no tienen buenos recuerdos…

Para querer sofocar ese bostezo tapo con su mano derecha su boca pero al acercarla a la cara observo la letra "P" en la palma de la susodicha…

- Wao! quizás esto lo grabó uno de los Powkies amarillos de cola rosada con dientes verdes y ojos azules de procedencia francés con cruzamiento arabe familiar de los Lovegood… me interesaría descubrirlo pero… ¡que flojera! mejor me voy a la cama un rato… nos vemos- se despidió luna con otro gran bostezo.

-Ahora ven por que me enamore de ella – Habló Ron y todos voltearon a verlo con ojos despectivos – o su gran relleno de jalea mmm, ese dulce olor… que rico – Le decía Ron a su tarta de frambuesa.

Ah- Dijeron todos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- ¿Que hacen? - llegó preguntando una aclamada pelirroja

- Nada- contesto Hermione – Vemos como tu hermano le habla a una tarta como si fuera real- Todo dicho con gran frialdad…

(Todo mundo sabía que esta le tenía una gran envidia puesto que le había ganado a Harry, grandes rivales… Grandes amigas…suena a telenovela… puaj)

-Harry te importaría venir – Habló Ginny, ya conocedora de los celos de Hermione – y lo beso de una manera en la que solo tacaron sus labios aunque algo que pareció cambiar al instante en Ginny… y lo besó rudamente… cuando se separaron ambos tenían los labios sumamente hinchados.

Hermione veía la escena con mala gana pero a la vez con una sonrisa maliciosa… se adelanto y beso a Harry de una manera diferente… Al instante Ginny tomo a Hermione y le dio un terrible bofetón… Con tal fuerza que hizo que Hermione volara tres metros de longitud con terribles volteretas (N/a: lo se exagere pero es que estaba viendo Harry Potter y la Cámara de los secretos para inspirarme xD, ok va de nuez… luces, cámara, acción!).

El bofetón fue otorgado con tal fuerza que hizo que Hermione ladeara su cabeza al estilo exorcista (no digamos que se parecen, pobre de Hermione lamento la comparación, nn!!) pero con un estilo muy fino de los clasicos rizos Pantene para los comerciales xD, su mejilla estaba roja y sus labios sumamente hinchados, pero nada de lo ocurrido borraba de sus labios la sonrisa de malicia…

-Harry si que besa rico, Ginny gracias por compartir…- Habló Hermione dolida pero malvada.

- Esa no es la Hermione que conozco….- Habló Ginny sumamente resentida,

-Esa tampoco es la verdadera Ginny, la verdadera Ginny me lanzaría un conjuro el cual habría detenido…

Al instante ambas chicas soltaran una terrible carcajada y dijeron "amigas" "por supuesto" (ninguno de los chicos, incluido el autor no entendió, pero bueno…)

Harry seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos desde cuando Hermione lo besaba en los labios, y cuando Ron comía tanto, bueno eso no era novedad, por que Malfoy admitió que quería ser como Harry Potter, y Luna… que tenía una gran energía después de verlo, se sentía tan perezosa, además su novia Ginny era muy amigable y GOLPEO a su mejor amiga…..

¿POR QUE?

Oye Ginny – Habló Hermione - Harry besa mal, mejóralo…- hablaban las chicas apartadas de sus amigos

- yo le he dicho – decía Ginny cabizbaja - que podía practicar conmigo pero decía que Dobby se había ofrecido y…

En ese momento se escucha una pequeña explosión y aparecen los gemelos en HOWGARTS, (como se aparecieron, no se pero de que lo hicieron lo hicieron) provocando que las chicas dejaran su "interesante platica"

-Como aparecieron aquí chicos… eso no se puede hacer aquí… en Hogwarts- exclamó Hermione sobresaltada, demasiada asustada, Voldemort podía entrar ahora…

-No podrá entrar-hablaron los gemelos como si le hubieran leído la mente (o el guión)- Le pedimos permiso a Dumbledore :D

- ¿¡Pero como!? Si EL esta muerto – habló Hermione dubitativa

Los gemelos se limitaron a sonreír…

-Hola Harry solo veníamos a traerte tu dotación de recursos para que tengas un buen curso y al instante apareció un gran costal con todo tipo de bromas, desde calcetines que mordían (con olor integrado) hasta silbatos de levitación integrada "Sóplalo y quienes estén frente de ti flotaran para dejarte paso, no se use en espacios abiertos"

-Hey! y la mía- habló ron con una gran indignación

-Claro! Casi nos olvidamos- y le entregaron una pequeña bolsa que a comparación con la de Harry era minúscula.

- A ti Ginny – continuaron los gemelos – te traemos un nuevo Micropuff, y NO VUELAN, para que no lo intentes como con el pasado, y menos desde la torre de astronomía, de nuevo…

Para Hermione tenemos, tu clásica pluma de corrección integrada mejorada, corrige respuestas, ortografía y demás… Estuvimos pensando en que te deberías de suscribir a recibir de estas, ya que las pides de una manera descomunal…

Sh, no descubras – Todos la miraban de una manera expectante… ¡Qué! –salto ella y todos desviaron la mirada al instante

Harry, que estaba examinando sus cosas encontró una pequeña botella que rezaba "Bomba Atómica del cambio" Antes de usarse se debe gritar "Voz" o "Personalidad" para elegir el tipo de cambio, si el cambio se busca a gran escala se tira toda la botella y en pequeña escala una gota bastara.

Harry grito – Voz – Y al instante tiro la botella el gran hongo característico de las bombas atómicas, apareció sobre ellos pero de un color azul con tonos glaciares… a los pocos segundos el hongo había crecido tanto que abarcaba a todo Hogwarts y se había filtrado a todos los rincones inimaginables, cuando el humo se esparció por completo, esto tomo medio minuto…

Harry grito… ¿Funciona? Pero no era su voz era la de Hermione y Hermione habló ¡claro que si! pero con la voz chillona del profesor Flitwick, Todos estaban con la carcajada suelta excepto Ron que en vez de hablar… ladraba

-seguro es Fang… -Se escucho bramar la voz de Hagrid proveniente de Ginny

-Si tú tienes la voz de Hagrid entonces… - pero un grito agudísimo proveniente de la cabaña del mencionado les dio la terminación de la frase…

Hagrid salio corriendo como niñita asustada… bueno como niñota asustada.

Corriendo… ¡Si! Corriendo… y ¡hacia ellos!...

-Rápido Fred dime como revertir esto – Habló harry

-Muy fácil Harry… solo repara tu frasco – Habló el pelirrojo con la voz de Padma Patil

-nosotros nos vamos Harry o tendremos problemas…. – Dijo George con la voz de Parvati Patil…

No se que decir… solo gracias – y les estrecho la mano a ambos, al mismo tiempo…

-Harry, disfruta el curso nosotros nos vamos a… Ganar MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO dinero, Adios! – y se esfumaron.

Harry el frasco – bramo ginny

-Ok (computer)( Genial disco, se los recomiendo)(esto que tiene que ver solo le pierdes el hilo a la historia…) – Reparo- susurro harry, el frasco se reparo y toda la poción regreso a el… al instante se comprimió y desapareció…

-¡Harry que has hecho!, te vi desde mi ventana cuando lanzabas "esa" cosa – grito Hagrid aun con la voz muy aguda…

Todos soltaron una carcajada general

-Hagrid tu voz… jajaja… que ¿contigo no cambio?...

-Eh- si lo hizo pero me gustaba esa voz…

Mientras los desconsiderados se reían el cielo se oscurecía y se oían cosas provenientes de el, cosas como…

¿Cuál es el colmo de Harry Potter? – que lo parta un rayo…. Al instante apareció Voldemort y con un ademán de varita provoco un enorme rayo que cayó en el chico…

* * *

-¡Harry, Harry que te pasa! – Gritaba un asustado pelirrojo – ¡Despierta! Vamos… 

-Ron… Voldemort… - Intentaba hablar el chico de ojos esmeralda…

-Harry… Has vuelto a soñar con EL…. – dijo Ron sin aliento…

-Si… solo que ha sido muy extraño… era como una muy mala película americana… todo estaba muy extraño…

Quizás solo fue un mal sueño por el exceso de comida…

- Si… quizás… pero no recuerdo nada de lo que paso… - Hablo un Harry Muy asustado…

Veras… Llegamos aquí a Hogwarts, Disfrutamos del banquete… tu fuiste el primero que te levantaste sin ni siquiera esperar a MacGonagall… Regresamos aquí al dormitorio… y te encontramos tirado cerca de la ventana… te recostamos en tu cama… - continuo Ron - te intentamos despertar pero era inútil… y lo dejamos por la paz….

Espera… ahora lo recuerdo... llego una paloma y me soltó una carta la leí y eso es todo – hablo Harry mostrándole el papel…

Pero no tiene nada escrito, Harry – Hablo Ron dudando de las facultades mentales de su amigo.

-¡Claro que si, que no lo ves!… - grito Harry

Harry- será mejor que duermas… mañana le preguntaremos a Hermione ella sabrá…

De acuerdo, pero solo yo lo leo… solo yo cuento… – dijo Harry y sin una palabra más se acostó en su cama y cerró la cortina

Que soberbio… - murmuro Ron y el hizo lo mismo… mmm… y me desperté solo para esto, podría haber seguido soñando con ese Pastel…

Harry no pudo volver a dormir durante la siguiente hora leía y releía la carta, donde en su parte trasera decía…. felices sueños.

Harry dejo la carta en su buró… y al hacerlo tiró al suelo un pequeño frasco, se levanto rápidamente y murmuro "REPARO" al instante el frasco se reparo y la poción regreso a el… estaba seguro de que ese era un sortilegio Wesley…

Quizás la cartas también era una broma de ellos, pensó harry, ya habrá tiempo para preguntarles… y se quedo dormido

* * *

Harry vamos despierta… Que tengo hambre… - gritaba un pelirrojo que en una de sus manos tenia una gran letra grabada…

Créditos: a MoniK y a Juana Iris ya que ambas me dieron la idea

Gracias Por todos los Reviews Y Perdón por toda la tardanza pero cada 7 reviews habrá nuevo capitulo (7,14,23 etc…)


End file.
